THE SUPER ZELDA SONG FIC!!!!
by Blossom J. Waters
Summary: ^_^ I'M BAACK! And I'm a bit better at writing fics. SO R/R! Pwease?Second chap. up!!!
1. The weird (and sad) begginging

Hi! This is Bw with a new fic which has many of my favorite songs.Sorry for using you without asking, Chica! I don't think you'll mind. I hope. Oh well. A real classic in my eyes. Please review. I suppose this is the best fic I've written so far. Starring me, of course.  
****************************************************************************************  
  
As the two rivers   
Flow on and on,  
Time passes so quickly,  
Where has it gone?  
  
The two rivers,  
As different as they seem,  
Their paths have finaly crossed,  
They are one  
  
As I finished this poem, I sighed and sat down.  
I was glad because I had finaly finished the poem that I had meant to give to Ralph.(HOW MANY   
TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT RALPH IS A ZELDA CHARACTER!?!? BUY A GBA OR GBC AND GET THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: ORACLE OF TIME, YOU LAZY,LAZY PEOPLE!)  
Just then, as I sat down, Ralph entered that cozy little treehouse in Kokiri Village, Where that strange revolt began.  
"Hi, Blossom." Ralph said.  
"Hi, Ralph. This is for you." I said while handing him the poem.  
He looked it over for a moment, then took the pencil I had used and scribbled something down, then handed it back to me.  
It read:  
  
As rivers are,  
never ceasing to flow,  
Those two rivers  
Must say their good-byes and go.  
  
I slowly read it,put it on the table,and asked "What do you mean?"  
Ralph simply replied, "It's what rivers and people do."  
I simply stared at him, wondering what that verse meant.  
"Blossom," He started,"I'm in a gang."  
I looked away and said, "How long?"  
"Just today."  
"Why are you telling me this?" I asked Ralph, still not looking at him.  
"Because they don't allow the members to be in any way related to a girl."  
I looked up suddenly.  
"I'm gone." He said.  
I wanted to cry.  
I couldn't.  
I got up and stood in the doorway,looking out at the forest and it's inhabitants,and said,"That'sit. How could you do this to me? I mean, you're willing to break my heart just for a stupid gang?"  
Ralph walked to me and put his hand on my shoulder."Blossom, I-"  
"GO! JUST GO! ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU CHOSE? THEN GO!"I yelled.  
I stepped to the side, amongst tears.  
Ralph walked to the doorway, looked back at me, and jumped to the ground below.  
I then closed my eyes,and, before I knew it,I sang.  
  
I wanted your love, but look what it's done to me  
All my dreams have come to nothing  
Who would have believed  
All the laughter that we shared would be a memory  
I cannot count the tears you cost me  
If I could have seen  
  
And do you ever think of me   
And how we used to be?  
  
Oh, I know you're somewhere else right now  
Loving someone else no doubt   
Well I'm one for sorrow  
Ain't it too, too bad  
Are you breaking someone else's heart  
'Cause you're taking my love where you are   
Well I'm one for sorrow   
Ain't it too, too bad about us  
  
I wanted your love but I got uncertainty  
I tried so hard to understand you  
All the good it did me  
Now the places that we knew   
remind me of how we were  
everything is just the same   
But all I feel is hurt  
  
And do you ever think of me   
And how we used to be?  
  
Oh, I know you're somewhere else right now  
Loving someone else no doubt   
Well I'm one for sorrow  
Ain't it too, too bad  
Are you breaking someone else's heart  
'Cause you're taking my love where you are   
Well I'm one for sorrow   
Ain't it too, too bad about us  
  
And do you ever think of me   
And how we used to be?  
  
Oh, I know you're somewhere else right now  
Loving someone else no doubt   
Well I'm one for sorrow  
Ain't it too, too bad  
Are you breaking someone else's heart  
'Cause you're taking my love where you are   
Well I'm one for sorrow   
Ain't it too, too bad about us  
  
"Hey, Blossom! Why are you yelling like that?!?"  
"I'm not yelling, I'm singing, you doofus!"I yelled down.  
Cerena, my sister, just grinned.  
After I invited her up and she sat down, she asked,"What happened? I heard yelling."  
"Ralph broke up with me." I said while wiping my tears away.  
"Who broke up with who?" Saria said, standing in the doorway.  
"Saria! Knock first! You scared me!" I yelled.  
"Ralph broke up with Blossom." cerena told Saria.  
"Really? You must feel horrible!"Saria said to me.  
"I do." I said.  
"This might make you feel better." Said Saria.  
"Cerena? Would you sing with me?"Saria asked.  
"Okay.What are we singing?"  
"You'll see." Said Saria. "I'll begin.You follow."  
Saria sang:  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen  
  
"Oh yeah! That song!"  
Cerena:  
Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a King  
  
Saria:  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...  
  
Cerena and Saria:  
You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine (oh, yeah!)  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen  
  
Cerena:  
You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...  
  
Cerena and Saria:  
You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine (oh, yeah!)  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen  
  
"But I'm under seventeen!" I cried.  
"Too bad! Do you feel better?" Said Cerena.  
"Well, my ears hurt, and I'm scarred for life, but I feel a bit better." I said.  
"Oh, well, THAT'S nice!" Said Cerena sarcasticly.  
"Why did Ralph break up with you, Blossom?" Saria asked.  
"For a stupid gang. He said that the members must not be related to a girl in any way."I said.  
Cerena and Saria shared a stare.  
"What's the matter? Is there something in my teeth?" I asked.  
"Yeah,it's huge! it's the size of an eleph-"  
"Cerena, stop teasing. To answer your question, Blossom, a lot of girls around here said the samething. Why, Link even told me the same thing!"Stated Saria.  
Cerena was silent.  
"What's the matter, Cerena? Did Dokoru say the same thing to you, too?" I asked.  
"No! That's the problem! I just woke up one day and he wasn't there!Oh, and just to make sure you're not jumping to conclusions, he sleeps on the couch." Cerena said.  
"That's wierd..." Saria said.  
"It is, isn't it? Oh well, forget that. I've got a plan. Meet me tonight at six outside the armory shop. Oh, and bring all the girls and Rupees you can find by then." I proposed.  
"Including slimy, slimy Ruto?" Cerena asked.  
"Yes, her too."  
"This had better be good." Cerena grumbled.  
"Oh, it will be... Sweet, sweet revenge..." I mumbled.  
********************************************************************************************** 


	2. Revenge!!! And slimy Ruto.

6:05:  
"C'mon, Blossom, where are you?" Saria murmured.  
"I'm here! Sorry I'm late!"I gasped, clutching a small pouch."I was robbed. 1400 rupees   
gone. Robbed."  
"1400 rupees?!?! Where did you get that kind of money!?" Cerena shouted.  
"Cerena.One: Don't shout in my ear. Two: A thing called 'The Bank'. Help me get everybody inside." I said to Cerena.  
"All right, people, inside! In you go!" Cerena called.  
I walked up to the counter and said,"How much is the whole store?"  
"1400 rupees." Answered the storekeeper.  
I wanted soo much to kick everything in sight.  
But I didn't.  
"Girls, form a circle, please. Everybody." I said.  
After they had formed a circle, I asked Cerena and Saria to give me their rupees.  
Saria dug in her pocket,pulled out a gold rupee, and handed it to me. (Worth 1000. Never found one.)  
"Good work, Saria!" I exclaimed.  
Cerena did the same; exept she pulled out a blue rupee insead. (5 rupees)  
"I'm not even going to ask." I said, obiously NOT impressed.  
"Okay girls, I'm going to need you to give me all of your rupees!" I said to them all.  
Me, Saria and Cerena went around the circle, taking the rupees from every hand, and we met in the center.  
"1396...1397...1398...1399...Dang it! Only by one rupee!" I exclaimed.  
"Blossom..." Cerena said.  
"Not now, Ceres!I'm thinking..."  
"Zelda is here." Cerena shuddered.  
"So? What's wrong with her?"  
"She's... Zelda!"  
"Too bad."  
"Hey, if you're not going to buy anything then leave!" The shopkeeper boomed.  
I tossed my head and glared at him over my shoulder.  
"Girls, let's go." I shouted.  
  
Back outside:  
"Okay, here's the deal: after the shop closes, we break in. Any questions?"I asked.  
"That would be stealing, wouldn't it?" Zelda asked.  
"It's not stealing, it's BORROWING."Cerena said.  
"Oh." Zelda said simply.  
"Here he comes. Hide!" I wispered.  
I hid and waited for him to lock up.  
He locked it.  
He's FINALLY gone.  
"Okay, come out. Cerena, give me some mud. Cerena?"I turned around.  
"I can give you dirt."  
"Fine. Chica?"  
Chica came and asked what she was to do.  
"Put a little water on the dirt, please." I said.  
"Sure thing." She flicked her wrist and cupped her hand so as the water that formed would stay in, and poured a little on the dirt.  
"Thank you, Chica." I said while taking the mud from Cerena's hand.  
I then walked to the door, stuck the mud in the lock,then took it out.  
"What can you do with that thing?" Zelda asked.  
"You'll see... Now be quiet and stand back." I said.  
I flicked my wrist a couple of times, until my palm was flaming, and then carefully put it on my palm.  
"Doesn't that hurt?" Saria asked.  
"Nope. Just tickles."  
I waited a moment, then carefully took the key out.  
It was solid.  
I then walked up to the door and placed the key in the keyhole, and turned it.  
It clicked and opened.  
"All right, back in! Get every thing your size; no weapons exept for a bow and a quiverful of arrows!"I shouted.  
I walked amoung the heaps of armor and finally found what I wanted.  
Once a girl asked,"What is the stuff for?"  
I gawked at her and said,"Isn't it obious? If the guys start fighting with us, the armor will protect us; the bow if we encounter any wild animals."   
"Oh. Very sensible."  
I dug in one of the heaps, and pulled out a pair of leather boots, a steel-plated jacket with steel armplates, some steel leg plates, and a pair of leather gloves, then retrieved from the weapons heaps a bow and some arrows.When I put the armor on, my flaming-red skirt puffed out from under.  
"Nice outfit. You look cool." Cerena commented.  
"Thank you. Girls! Got everything? Let's go!" I shouted.  
"Where are we going this time?" asked Saria, who had chosen the same attire.  
"The Lost Woods."  
************************************************************************************************* 


End file.
